


Enjoy The Show

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is away for a week and Regina and Ruby have a surprise planned for her on their Skype call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Show

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for Red Swan Queen Week, Day 1 - Smut)

Emma flopped ungracefully down onto the hotel bed, with every intention of not moving again for the next ten hours.

God she was exhausted.

When she had signed up for this Sheriff training course she'd been expecting a few hours in a classroom each day, but instead she seemed to be in the middle of a week of the most demanding physical exercise she'd ever done in her life, and she'd fought dragons for fuck's sake.

At least the training was pretty useful, even if there wasn't a section on fairytale creatures or curses. She did still have to do some regular sheriffing from time to time after all.

The all expenses paid trip to New York made it worth it too. Not that she'd had enough energy to do anything other than eat and sleep after the training each day though.

In fact the more she thought about it, the more she realised that being away from Storybrooke had more disadvantages than advantages. The lack of magic being one of them. She'd recently learned how to poof herself places, and boy did she miss that ability right now. Walking sucked big time.

The worst thing though was how much she missed her family. It was ridiculous how quickly she had become _that_ person. She'd spent all her life with no-one, prided herself on not needing anyone, and now she couldn't even go a week without seeing her son or girlfriends.

Barely lifting her head from the bed, Emma reached over to the nightstand and flipped open her laptop.

She'd managed to resist the urge to Skype home everyday (barely), and had instead arranged two Skype dates only. She'd had her call with Henry a few days ago, involving only minimal tears, from her of course, not him. He was never going to let her forget it either. She'd have to think of something to blackmail him with when she got home.

Emma clicked on the Skype icon and watched the little loading circle impatiently. Tonight was her night to Skype Ruby and Regina and she just wanted to hurry up and speak to them already. They'd been texting throughout the week of course, but it wasn't the same as seeing their faces or hearing their voices.

No sooner had she signed in when her screen lit up with an incoming call. They'd obviously been waiting for her.

Emma dragged herself upright and accepted the call.

After a second or two of staring at a black box, the camera kicked in and Emma couldn't help but smile at seeing her partners.

"Hey Ems, how's it going?" Ruby said, waving at the camera.

"Emma grinned and waved back.

"Good thanks, I miss you guys though."

Ruby laughed and looked at Regina, who was next to her.

"I told you she was the sappy romantic one."

Regina ignored her.

"We miss you too dear," she said, the corner of her mouth quirking up into a half smile.

"That's why we thought we'd make this call extra special for you," Ruby added, grinning wickedly.

She ran her hands down her front and Emma suddenly realised that both she and Regina were standing up… and wearing their bathrobes.

Emma sat up a little bit straighter.

"How much do you miss us Em-ma?" Ruby asked, imitating the way Regina would enunciate her name sometimes when she was either turned on or mad, often both.

"A lot, a whole very lot. The most!"

"What would you do if you were here?" Regina purred.

Emma licked her lips. She was pretty sure she knew where this call was going, and she was more than okay with it.

"I would take those bathrobes off you both to start with."

"Like this you mean?" Ruby said as she reached over and pulled at the silk cord around Regina's waist. Her robe fell open and Emma bit her lip. Regina wasn't wearing anything underneath. God Emma missed those breasts.

Regina shrugged the robe from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as she stepped towards Ruby, undoing the tie of her robe and pushing it from her shoulders to the floor.

Regina and Ruby turned to face the camera, identical smiles on their faces.

"Then what would you do?"

Emma could only stare for a moment. God they were so fucking sexy.

She wished with all her might that magic worked everywhere and she could just poof herself back home and join them.

"I think we broke her," Ruby stage-whispered.

"We haven't even started yet dear," Regina laughed.

She turned back to Ruby, cupping her cheek with her palm and turning her head so that she could kiss her. With her other hand she grabbed Ruby's ass, pulling their bodies flush together as they kissed passionately.

Emma couldn't have torn her gaze away even if she'd wanted to.

After a few minutes Regina pulled away from Ruby, smirking at the camera.

"Enjoy the show dear," she purred, then pushed Ruby down into the armchair behind them.

They'd clearly planned this in advance, the chair was in perfect view of the camera, and now that she thought about it Emma was pretty sure that armchair was normally in the living room, not the study.

Ruby grinned and spread her legs, and suddenly Emma wasn't thinking about the armchair any more.

Regina turned to face Ruby, her back to the camera. Then, torturously slowly, she knelt down, leaning forwards slightly, giving Emma a most exquisite view of her ass.

When she reached her destination Regina leaned forward, sticking out her tongue and licking along the length of Ruby's cunt in one exaggerated movement.

Both Ruby and Emma moaned together.

Regina returned her mouth to Ruby's pussy, licking and sucking the way they both knew Ruby liked it.

It was too much for Emma to handle.

Her eyes never leaving the image on the screen, she ripped open the buttons on her jeans and yanked them and her underwear down and off, almost knocking the laptop off the nightstand in the process.

Emma's hips jerked when her thumb first made contact with her clit. She was so close already, just from watching. She tried to match the movement of her thumb to the movement of Regina's tongue.

Ruby closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the chair, moaning loudly. She tangled her hand in Regina's hair, pulling her closer.

Emma wasn't sure she could last much longer.

As if she knew, Regina pulled her mouth away from Ruby, pressing two fingers into her instead.

"Come for me, my loves," she whispered, before returning her lips to Ruby's clit.

Emma didn't need to be told twice.

She pushed two fingers inside herself, curling them just right, and pressing down on her clit with her thumb.

Soon both she and Ruby were crying out in unison, Ruby's voice sounding oddly tinny through the laptop's speakers.

Emma sank back against the bed, her thumb still tracing lightly over her clit, sending little ripples of aftershocks through her body.

She watched as Ruby leaned forward, pulling Regina up into her lap to kiss her soundly.

When they parted they both looked over to the computer and smiled, no doubt at the sight of Emma naked from the waist down, hand still between her legs and chest heaving.

"We wish you were here Ems."

"Me too, oh god, me too."

Regina climbed off of Ruby's lap and retrieved her robe from the floor, slipping it back on. Ruby stayed where she was on the armchair, legs still spread wide. Of the three of them she'd always been the most comfortable with her body.

"That was… That was amazing," Emma murmured around a barely stifled yawn.

"You should go to sleep Emma," Regina said, smiling fondly. She'd come up closer to the camera and Emma couldn't help but reach out and brush her fingers over her face on the screen.

"But I wanna talk to you guys," she pouted.

"You can text us tomorrow when you're more awake. Get some rest. Besides you'll be home in two more days anyway."

"Alright fine," Emma grumbled, "but when I get home we're continuing what you started here."

"We'll be waiting!" Ruby called out with a grin, "also you do realise this means I definitely get to film you now right? Fair's fair!"

Emma ignored that comment.

"Goodnight Emma, we love you."

"Love you both."

Emma reluctantly ended the call and closed the laptop. She shuffled under the bed covers with another yawn, not bothering to put any underwear on. She really was tired.

Only two more sleeps until she would be home, Emma thought to herself with a smile as she closed her eyes.

She fell asleep instantly.


End file.
